Rose of Jenova
by Spirit0106
Summary: Sephiroth, has done something no one would have expected, he took on a Protégé. Zack Fair, SOLDIER 2nd Class will be attending Beacon but not for the experience, but because of Sephiroth's new apprentice, Spirit. Is Zack's suspicion well placed, or is it just him being paranoid. ( Mix of Crisis Core and Original FF7, mainly Zack and OC centered.)
1. Chapter 1

" That is why children, when you graduate this academy you may dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. Becoming skilled huntsman and huntresses aren't the only way to do such thing." Ozpin stated, earning curious murmurs from the new first years.

Team RWBY and JNPR talked amongst themselves as to what Ozpin could have meant.

" What do you think he means ? " Jaune asked the others curiously.

" There's only a few things that could match a huntsman and huntresses. It must be something incredibly important genius." Weiss stated bluntly, effectively emasculating Jaune in the process.

" Nice going Ice Queen." Yang teased.

" Shhhh, look." Ruby said in surprise, as she pointed to several new people that appeared on the stage.

Ozpin cleared his throat and began. " In cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, and The Shinra Electric Power Company, I introduce to you, 1st class SOLDIER, Angeal Hewley and his protégé, 2nd class SOLDIER Zack Fair."

Everyone went up in applause as Angeal and Zack, both wearing the attire of SOLDIER took the stage and Ozpin politely stepped aside.

" Well he's cute." Yang said to herself.

" Hello students, I'll do my best not to bore you. I'm well aware that each one of you here have earned your place at this prestigious academy but now, one behalf of the Shinra Organization, any one you here will have the chance of joining SOLDIERS ranks."

There was a flurry mummers that became apparent after Angeal's announcement.

" Whoa, joining SOLDIER ? They're some the greatest heros in the world." Jaune said with envy but also admiration.

" I heard it only took a single SOLDIER 1st class to stop an insurrection in Atlas." Yang added, earning looks of surprise from the others. They stopped as Angeal cleared his throat.

" Are there any questions ? "

Jaune raised his hands, both of them before anyone else. Angeal motioned at him and Jaune cleared his throat.

" What are the requirements for joining SOLDIER ? "

" Good question. Since all of you are hunters in training, I'd say that many of you already are above the level of average troops. That's why I'll be here to monitor and speak personally with those that show promise."

More mummers, but those all ceased as everyone noticed two more people walked towards the stage.

" Oh Sephiroth, I didn't think you'd make it." Angeal said, earning gasp from everyone until someone shouted.

" SEPHIROTH ! " The person to shout with excitement was Jaune but it wasn't misplaced, as all other students, all first years, shouted and applauded loudly.

With Sephiroth, was someone who appeared around the age of 17, he wore the armor of a SOLDIER, he had messy black hair and the eyes of SOLDIER as well.

Zack who had been silent this whole time pointed at the new arrivals, mainly the boy along with Sephiroth.

" Who's that Angeal ? "

" I'm not sure. Sephiroth, who's this ? " Angeal asked Sephiroth over the microphone, resulting in both Sephiroth and the boy stopping in the middle of the aisle, all eyes were on them. Angeal tossed the mic all the way to Sephiroth, who caught it easily.

" Sorry I'm late. Hello students, all of you including you Angeal and Zack, I'd like to introduce my new apprentice, Spirit.

There were mummers throughout the amphitheater. It was widely accepted that Sephiroth was the hero of SOLDIER so if he took an apprentice, it meant that this person, Spirit must have been skilled to even be acknowledged by Sephiroth, let alone SOLDIER.

" He'll be attending Beacon for the time being, to show what it means to be SOLDIER."

With that, Sephiroth left, his coat trailing behind him along with Spirit, who remained silent just as he'd arrived.

Zack looked at Angeal who had a giant smirk on his face.

" Angeal, I'm going to Beacon."

" Why is that ? " Angeal asked

" I have a bad feeling about that guy...Spirit."

* * *

><p><em>Weeks Ago<em>

Sephiroth, Masamune in hand, trailed through the forest, the thick foliage biting at his boots. Two Shinra infantryman followed him, weapons loaded and at the ready.

" Um Sephiroth sir, where exactly are we heading ? " One infantryman asked questioned, getting his boot caught in the dense trees.

" There were reports of creatures near by, we're here to see if it's true or not." Sephiroth stated, putting his hand up and signaling to stop in their tracks.

Sephiroth and the two Shinra troops had come across an open clearing, what stood out was that their was a small fracture in the ground, a Mako Spring with Materia formed there.

" A Mako Sprin-" Sephiroth stopped as spun quickly, slicing above one Infantryman's head, saving him and killing a Beowulf in the process.

The infantryman quickly stopped back to back, rifles drawn as they slowly examined the tree line, noticed the several pairs of burning red eyes.

Grimm, Beowulf's to be exact, slowly stalked out of the tree line an the infantryman aimed to fire but Sephiroth put his arm up to stop them.

When he did the Beowulfs all suddenly collapsed dead as their heads were severed from their bodies.

Next were the infantryman, who by all accounts should have been dead if it weren't for Sephiroth blocking the assailant's blow.

" You are not welcome here." He said quickly before Sephiroth pushed him back. He was wielding a midnight black katana, nearly as tall as he was.

The assailant spun forward and shot his arm outward, a wave of lightning erupting from his hand and striking Sephiroth, though he shrugged it off easily enough.

The infantrymen aimed their rifles but the assailant crouched low, a glyph appearing beneath him and a purple sphere in his hand.

Sephiroth's eyes peaked up in curiosity as the assailant became a black blur as he cut down the two infantryman but not Sephiroth, who intercepted his strike and used his momentum to throw him into a tree with enough force to shatter it.

The assailant staggered up, this time carrying a green material sphere.

" Heal..."

Sephiroth, being the natural faster of the two, was able to grab him by the wrist and force him to release the material and proceeded to knock him unconscious.

When Sephiroth had a good look at him, he appeared to be around 15, was wearing a black torn trench coat and an black hair as well.

Sephiroth crouched down next to the boy and looked at him before looking at the dead infantrymen and then back to the boy.

" You use Materia well child. I wonder, why are you out here alone ? "

The boy stirred slightly before looking at Sephiroth and reaching for his blade, but was stopped by Sephiroth's own sword.

" Why are you alone ? It's dangerous for a child to be out here alone."

" I'm not a child." The boy stated bluntly, having given up reaching for his black blade.

" Whatever you say. Why are you here alone ? "

"Why does it matter", The boy looked at the dead infantrymen before looking back at Sephiroth, "You're all not welcomed here."

" How did you learn to use Materia like that ? " Sephiroth questioned.

" You've seen the Grimm out here, you learn to fight or die."

Sephiroth looked at the boy, his eyes told the truth and the story of someone who's life was filled with more hardships that tempered him into who he was.

" You could be much more. Why not become my student, join the ranks of SOLDIER and put your...talents to better use."

The boy looked at Sephiroth, his eyes wide in surprise at the offer. Sephiroth rose up and offered the boy a hand.

" What is your name ? " Sephiroth asked the boy.

" Name ? " The boy questioned, taking Sephiroth's hand and taking his black katana back.

" You don't have a name ? "

" I always went by Spirit when I lived on the streets." The boy named Spirit informed Sephiroth.

" Well Spirit, I'm-"

" Sephiroth, 1st class SOLDIER. Everyone knows who you are."

Sephiroth, was actually surprised at the boys answers and the fact that the boy didn't hesitate to fight him none the less. He was either brave or wishing to die but Sephiroth believed it to be the former.

" Come Spirit, you have a lot to learn."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and I exited the Beacon amphitheater where we were stopped by a girl in a red combat dress and a red hood.<p>

She had a look of awe on her face and was holding a pen and a magazine with Sephiroth on the front cover, brandishing his blade.

I sighed internally, already realizing what she wanted.

" Can I have your autograph ?! "

Sephiroth took the pen and magazine and signed it but stopped, not knowing who to make it out to.

" And your name ? "

" I'm Ruby..."

Sephiroth nodded and signed, _" To Ruby, a future hero and huntress."_ before returning it to her. She squealed with excitement as she ran off and shouting thanks.

" That is just asinine." I stated bluntly to Sephiroth, who shook his head at me.

" We'll see what the future brings. Until then, show them what it means to be SOLDIER."

I bowed my head in respect to him as an airship landed. Two Infantrymen stepped out and handed me a dufflebag and a black katana.

The other handed me a moderate sized satchel, inside was Materia, standard for 2nd class SOLDIERS but inside were extra that I wasn't familiar with.

" You'll do SOLDIER proud, correct ? "

" Yes sir."

Sephiroth nodded and with that, he and the two infantry men boarded the ship and were gone out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 8 on the dot and changed from sleeping clothes, a simple shirt and pants into my SOLDIER uniform.

After a few minutes of morning preparation, I was dressed in my black armor, katana on my back and my small satchel on my side, containing my Materia.

I opened my dorm door and saw that in front of me was the same person, who had asked Sephiroth, my master and mentor, for an autograph. This time she was holding a pen and magazine to me, her silver eyes were filled with anticipation.

" You're Sephiroth's Protégé, can I have you're autograph ! "

I closed my dorm door and looked left, seeing nothing, and looked right, seeing nothing. I looked at the girl and shook my head before walking away.

Next thing I know, she was in front of me, still holding the pen and magazine intently, her eyes filled with determination.

" No."

" What ? What do you mean ? "

" I wasn't aware that word had multiple meanings. I'm not my master so don't expect the same thing from me as you would from Sephiroth."

She put on a dejected face before someone else spoke. " Well that's quite blunt Spirit."

I turned around too see Angeal and Zack approaching me.

" I apologize, I'll sign that for you." Angeal offered. The girl in red beamed happily as Angeal signed his name and signature for her. She thanked him happily as she skipped away, now having two signatures from 1st Class SOLDIERS. When she was gone, Angeal turned to me.

" So you're Sephiroth's new protégé, well then I suppose you and Zack might as well get to know each other."

Zack and I both looked at each other and then too Angeal.

" Surely you can't be serious." I protested but Angeal put his hand up to silence me and I reluctantly followed. Zack didn't seem to pleased about this either.

" As it stands, and I'm positive you know the rules, as a SOLDIER 1st class and SOLDIERS representative at Beacon, I'm in charge of you both."

I sighed in defeat, knowing he was right. " Very well."

" Good now you two try not to destroy each other. I have to go speak with the Headmaster."

With that, Angeal left me and Zack by ourselves. The silence annoying until he tried to break it.

" So, what's up ? "

" Whatever."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth took care to make sure I was educated, not just in combat but also in standard schooling. I was by no means a prodigy student but I was far above the level of the ones here at Beacon. With that, I was easily able to grasp the concepts of what were being taught.<p>

Lunch brought me a new kind of experience. Zack was flirting with a long-haired blonde from, who I learned was Yang from Team RWBY. Ruby had been moved ahead two years, but I paid them little mind.

I sat by myself as I ate my lunch until I heard the sound of some being bullied. I tried my best to ignore it, which lasted for about a few seconds until I got out of my seat and walked towards the commotion.

A Faunus girl with bunny ears was having tugged at by a group of students laughing at her. I shook my head and approached them. The leader, Cardin Winchester let go of the girls ear and looked at me.

" Well Spirit is it ? Here to join the fun, I'm sure you can understand that people of our status, are easily better than an animal." Cardin joked, his team laughed along with him, for one reason or another.

I looked at him and then at the Faunus girl before shaking my head at him.

" The difference between you and me is like the difference between heaven and earth. You're causing a commotion and it's beginning to annoy me."

Cardin didn't take kindly to that as he got out his seat and shoved me.

" Oh so what you think you're better than me ?! "

" Leagues."

That was the last straw, Cardin pushed me again and threw a wild punch at me. I caught his fist, squeezed tightly and forced him to his knees. His team-mates moved to fight but I increased my grip on Cardin's fist, making them stop in their tracks.

" I really don't have time for this." I said in annoyance as I hit Cardin in his solar plexus with my palm. He reeled inwards and gasped for air as it escaped his lungs. I looked at his team and slowly reached for my katana on my back.

They took the hint and grabbed Cardin before retreating and leaving the cafeteria completely.

" And that is what passes for a Huntsman. Pathetic to a fault." I said as I removed my hand from my katana and looked at the girl with the bunny ears. She was sniffling while massaging one ear. Our eyes met for a second before she quickly looked away, rubbing her ear. I looked closely and saw that it was bruised.

I sat down next to her and put my left hand on the bruised ear.

" Please...don't." She pleaded. I ignored her and reached into my satchel to retrieve a light-green Materia. I placed it near her ear and it began to shimmer lowly as the light enveloped her ear. I removed my hands and put the Materia back in my satchel as the girl felt her ear in surprise and looked at me.

" Y-You healed my ear." She said in surprise. " Why-Why did you help me ? "

" They were being annoying so I put them in their place." I said to her.

" Oh..Ok well thank you. I'm Velvet, what's your name ? "

" Spirit."

Velvet's eyes went wide and scooted back slightly. " Oh your the other SOLDIER 2nd Class. Sephiroth's protégé. I'm really thankful that you helped me."

" Uh huh. Well I'm lea-'

" Wait ! "

I looked at her curiously at she put her hand down and looked away shyly.

" I...Nevermind thank you again."

I shrugged it off and returned my table, were Zack was sitting smugly.

" I thought we agreed to not bother each other."

" Oh come, our mentors are friends and after some thought I figured why can't we be friends ? " Zack said, partly signing the last half. I sighed in annoyance as I shook my head and left.

* * *

><p>" Hey Velvet." Coco said to her team-mate as Velvet entered their dorm room. Velvet plopped down in her bed and sighed.<p>

" What's wrong, Cardin still giving you trouble ? " Fox asked from his seat, finishing the last of his report for Oobleck's class.

" Yes and No, just...nothing."

" Something." Coco stated, knowing when her partner was lying.

" Ok something. You know the SOLDIER students that came here ? "

Coco and Fox both nodded.

" Of course, everyone knows. After all yours truly is a member of the Sephiroth fan club, Silver Elite, as you all know." Coco couldn't help but brag, causing both Fox and Velvet to moan in annoyance.

" So Velv, what about Spirit and Zack ? "

" Well Cardin was being himself but Spirit stepped in. He even healed my ear."

" Well that was nice of him, we'll deal with Cardin later but I feel like there's more to this little tale."

" I...think he's.."

" Oh Velvet has a crush on Spirit ! " Coco said in surprise, trying to refrain from laughing.

" Can you two do that when I'm not here. I need to finish this report." Fox said, putting on a pair of orange headphones to drown out the sound of Velvet and Coco's conversation.

" No ! Yes...Maybe ! I don't know." Velvet complained as she buried her face in her pillow, whole heartedly embarrassed.

" Alright I'm done. I'll admit, he's cute. Come on Velv, let's see what we can do."

" Why do I not trust you."

* * *

><p>" 50..51..52..53-"<p>

A sudden knock at my new dorm door threw me off concentration and I crashed to ground, my feet falling of my bed. I swore silently as I grabbed a rag and dried the sweat of me and threw it over my shoulder.

I walked over and answered my door to see Velvet and some girl with a beret with crosshairs and black shades.

The girl slowly lowered her glasses as her eyes trailed me before she shook her head.

" Well then."

" Is there something you wanted to being interrupting me ? "

" Well aren't you grouchy. As a matter a fact, someone wants to ask you something." She said slyly as she moved Velvet in front of her. She blushing shyly and looking away.

" I'm sure...you've got asked this a lot but are you...busy this Saturday ? " Velvet asked nervously, her blushing glowing more redder.

" You're not wrong, not the first time some girl has asked me this." I informed them as I stepped aside, and pointed to the stack of letters, and photos, some innocent, some clever, and others...very revealing.

Velvet looked crestfallen and embarrassed as she covered her face and looked away. " I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA COCO."

Coco brought Velvet into a tight hug and looked at me. She silently motioned her head at Velvet and mouthed the words _" SAY YES"._

I looked at her at her and then back to Velvet, before rolling my eyes and sighing. Here was a girl who was pouring her emotions out to her friend who was trying to get her a date with her savior who apparently me. Frankly I had turned down most of the others that had asked me because they either wanted to meet Sephiroth or wanted bragging rights on dating Sephiroth's student.

Velvet just seemed different, like that wasn't what she cared about but if that was true she wouldn't have been tearing into her friend's shoulder.

I may have been admittedly arrogant but I wasn't heartless. I sighed again in defeat before snapping my fingers, gaining Velvet's attention.

" I'm not doing anything Sunday." I said to Velvet who looked at Coco then back to me and then back to Coco, who motioned with her head towards me.

" Are...Are you saying yes."

" Yeah."

Velvet beamed happily, a side of her I assumed didn't exist. She hugged me gratefully, a situation I had NO IDEA how to respond to, mainly because I wasn't wearing a shirt.

" Velvet, I'm not wearing a shirt." I said to her. She quickly let go and apologized quickly as she retreated next to Coco.

"I..I'll see you Saturday ! " She spurted quickly as she left Coco behind. Coco smirked before she looked at me.

" So you don't mind getting me an autograph photo of Sephiroth do ? " Coco asked hopefully. I twitched annoyingly at Coco who took the hint and put her hands up in defense.

" I was just asking."

I twitched again at Coco who took a step back . " Ok ok I'm going."

I closed my door and returned to my push-ups.

* * *

><p>" So I heard that you said yes to Velvet." Zack said to me during lunch as he sat down across from me.<p>

" I have no issue with throwing you threw the wall, you'd be smart to not bother me." I warned Zack who just shrugged off my statement.

" Ah I'm just messing around, you really need to learn to lighten up."

I rolled my eyes to his statement. Just as I did that Velvet nervously approached us, specifically me and stood there nervously.

" Hey Spirit, I um, well I was just going to say that I'm looking forward this weekend." Velvet said nervously, some other female students were eyeing Velvet so she quickly waved me goodbye before leaving.

" She's shy. Aw well if she's your type-"

" Strike 1 Zack, at three strikes you're going threw a wall." I warned Zack who brushed me off.

" You really should lighten up, no one likes a party pooper. Are you always like that anyway ? "

I looked at Zack silently before quickly making word on my threat and grabbing Zack by his collar and launching him threw the wall of cafeteria, sending debris everywhere as Zack crashed into the pavement outside.

* * *

><p>" So are there any students that you would recommend for SOLDIER based on what you've seen ? " Ozpin question Angeal, offering a cup of coffee in the process.<p>

" Well Pyrrha Nikos is one student but as always its their choice." Angeal stated, taking a sip from his coffee but stopped as a loud explosion was heard outside.

Both him and Ozpin stood up and looked out the window, just then Glynda entered the office with her scroll.

" Professor Ozpin, Mr. Angeal, we have a situation. It appears both Zack and Spirit are-'

" I've heard enough. I'll go deal with them."


	3. Chapter 3

Our blades clashed again, the two blades belonging to the protégés of the best SOLDIERS in Shinra clashed again and again, shattering more the concrete beneath us.

Zack blocked an overhead strike my katana as the force broke more of the ground beneath us.

Zack pushed me off into the air and I landed back on the ground, brandishing my katana like my mentor, in a two-handed grip near my face and pointed forward just like Sephiroth

I sprung forward at Zack who charged at me but then-

" ENOUGH ! "

My blade made contact the back-end of a blade's guard, Angeal's famous Buster Sword while Angeal blocked Zack's sword strike as well.

" You two are finished."

I moved back slightly and sheathed my blade along with Zack who shrugged at the demand.

" Sorry Angeal. We got a little carried away."

" A little ? " Angeal asked as he motioned at the damage we had caused. There was a gaping hole in the side of the cafeteria, my doing. There were several moderate craters on the walkway in Beacon, both of us. Then there was the missing trees, that had been either severed, frozen, burned or outright destroyed, mostly Zack's doing.

" You both are cleaning this up."

* * *

><p>After several useless hours of meaningless work, Zack and I had finished repairing the outer area of Beacon. We had re-paved the walkway and we had to re-plants any trees that we had destroyed, in doing so meant that we had uproot any destroyed ones first.<p>

" Well that was fun."

" Shut up Zack."

" Jeez why are you so bitter ? "

I looked at Zack and twitched again, a habit of mine. " You're really starting to annoy me."

" What did I do ? "

I motioned around us and also pointed to the stack of destroyed tree trunks that we had to uproot.

" I'm just trying to be nice."

I ignored Zack as I retrieved my katana and Materia satchel from where I set them down. Zack spun his broadsword around before placing it on his back.

" We're done here." I quickly walked away from Zack as I re-adjusted my satchel and katana onto their correct places.

* * *

><p>" Holy crap..."<p>

Both Team RWBY and Team JNPR gaped at the display of skill and power they had witnessed from Zack and Spirit.

" Zack is cute and powerful...I hit the jackpot."

Everyone looked at Yang who looked lost in a trance.

" Well your 'jackpot' just got sent through a wall and it looked like he was losing." Weiss stated, snapping Yang back to reality.

" Debatable."

Yang stuck her tongue at Weiss who rolled her eyes at her.

" I can't even imagine what it's like to be like them..." Jaune said in admiration.

* * *

><p>" I'm sorry about the commotion they caused." Angeal said to Ozpin who casually waved off the apology.<p>

" It's quite alright, they're young." Ozpin said calmly, pouring another cup of coffee for himself and another one for Angeal.

" Now then, I believe we had other matters to discuss."

" Quite true."

* * *

><p>" 50...51...52...53...54..."<p>

A sudden knock at my door threw me off my concentration and I fell to the floor again. I got up and brushed myself as I answered the door only to be sucker punched in the face.

I staggered back slightly as another punch came my way but this time I was ready as I caught the fist and punched forward sending my assailant sailing out my room and crashing the wall across the hall.

I shook my head and took a second to bring my sense back to normal, the ringing in my dulling faded and I was back to normal.

I looked out the hall to see Cardin crashed into the wall, completely disoriented. I cracked my knuckles.

" Aw my head..."

" More than your head is about to hurt."

* * *

><p>Zack casually strolled along side students from Beacon that wanted to know him.<p>

Zack stopped suddenly as he saw a student wearing armor crash through the wall and crash into the ground.

Spirit landed behind before grabbing him by his throat and drawing a red Materia from his satchel.

Zack already knew what it was and wasted no time breaking from the group and using his enhanced speed to close the gap between him and Spirit as the Materia began to glow and a bright red glyph appeared.

" Spirit ! STOP ! "

Zack reached out with his hand but was sucked into the pocket dimension of the Summon along with Cardin and Spirit.

* * *

><p>I sighed in annoyance as I realized that Zack had managed to join me and Cardin so I threw Cardin aside and in a few seconds Zack had re-appeared and he looked at me in shock.<p>

" You can't just abuse a Summon to kill someone ! "

" Who said anything about killing.."

Zack looked at me confused as the landscape became more volcanic and intense, with flames erupting from the ground to form a demon of sorts.

It had pair of flaming horns and an over all demonic appearance.

Ifrit, the fire devil. Ifrit roared into the flaming terrain as he took note of Cardin. He smashed his fist into the ground sending waves of intense Hellfire towards Cardin.

Luckily they were used to intimidate so they raged next him, enough to horrify Cardin as he crawled backwards as Ifrit approached him.

" I think he got the message. IFRIT Enough ! " I commanded Ifrit who turned to me and snorted indigently, and continued walking away.

Zack wasted no time drawing his broadsword and falling into his stance but I held my arm up to stop him.

" No. Ifrit is mine."

" Like hell he is, SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack on the job ! "

Zack charged at Ifrit, completely ignoring me. I growled angrily and charged alongside him, even without my blade, I could up more of a fight for a lowly summon.

* * *

><p>Velvet stood alongside the other students, having witnessed Spirit, Zack and her tormenter Cardin disappear in flurry red glyph.<p>

" I just hope that Spirit is ok."

Suddenly felt a friendly but surprising pat on the back, she looked behind to see a familiar blonde haired girl.

" Ah don't worry, him and Zack'll be fine." Yang reassured her, giving Velvet a warm and comforting smile.

* * *

><p>" Zack ! "<p>

" Ready ! "

We rolled away from each other, avoiding a blow from Ifrit who turned to face Zack and then to me but I was already on the move. Ifrit raised his fist to strike me but Zack leaped through air, and sliced it's arm clean off.

Ifrit roared and bellowed in a mixture of pain and rage before I closed the distance and leaped into the air.

" This is the strength of SOLDIER ! "

I bulleted towards Ifrit and punched it hard enough to shatter one of it's fangs and smash it into the ground. I kicked off it's skull and landed next to Zack.

I raised Ifrit's summon Materia as it began to glow dimly. I focused and the dimension we were in began to crack but it repaired themselves quickly. Ifrit rose up roared, even more enraged as the flames around us grew more intense.

" I think that our plan failed."

" I can see that Zack ! " I looked at Ifrit Summon Mater and glared at it, " Why didn't it work ? "

Ifrit became a literal fire-ball as it rocketed towards me and Zack.

Zack and I narrowly avoided it striking us as we dodged it's strike.

" Hey Spirit, I think we need to-"

Zack stopped as Ifrit turned punched him, sending him sprawling into the air.

" Zack ! "

Ifrit turned to me and launched an uppercut which connected with my chest.

In that blow I realized what was going on and I put my new plan into action. I landed and skidded back across the ground as Ifrit charged at me.

" Get some ! " Zack appeared above Ifrit and slashed downwards to it's back, staggering it forward. I took this opening to charge Ifrit and drive it's Summon Materia into it's chest.

Ifrit staggered backwards and roared in pain as it clawed at the Materia in it's chest. Ifrit appeared as if too crack apart as the world around us shattered and dissipated as Zack, Cardin and I re-emerged at Beacon.

" FREAKS ! " Cardin yelled in fear as he pointed at me.

" Shut up already." I said as I picked up a rock and threw it at Cardin, the force being enough to send him sprawling and crashing back. A crowd that had appear all laughed as Cardin retreated away in shame.

" Are two alright ? " Velvet asked nervously as she walked through the crowd of students nervously, earning side-ways glances from some.

" Yeah we're fine. Nothing one of couldn't handle, two just made it easier."

I looked at Zack and gave a look which said _' you know it's true'_

I shook my head at Zack and looked behind me, seeing Ifrit Summon Materia on the ground. I walked over and picked it up, noticing the distinct cracks in it. I sighed before placing it in my pocket as Velvet walked next to me.

" I-I remembered that you said that you were free Sunday a-and before Coco and I left, I said Saturday...Sorry I was just really nervous. So which day is fine for you ? "

" If you want, Saturday is fine."

Velvet smiled at me warmly before nodding and walking off nervously as other looked at her.

Zack took this chance to walk over next to me and nudge me in the sides.

" You two kids have fun."

I slapped Zack in the back of the head before returning to my dorm, glaring at Cardin before leaving.


End file.
